Z
The Z&L (Zeyer & Leven) Coalition is an established Intergalactic Coalition formed from several major groups and organizations. The main organization that binds them together is Z&L Enterprises, who provides the leadership and resources that all of its other internal members need to function in their duties and roles. Notable Members * CEO/R&D Divisions Chief Zeyer Leven * R&D Head Researcher Ada Xel * Z&L Military Divisions Chief Connor Sevon * Z&L Military Divisions Prototype CAV1: "Val Velmont" Coalition Structure In the Z&L Coalition, members and/or organizations belonging to this exclusive group have representatives that form a board that the CEO of Z&L Enterprises has to report to on a 'As Needed' basis. From there, the board and CEO discuss allocation of resources, expansion, colonization issues, and foreign relations with other established bodies among the cosmos. On a smaller scale, each representative also helps manage local systems in the territories that fall under the Coalition's reach. These representatives, however, can be replaced if needed or requested from the civilians under their jurisdiction. Coalition Military (In Progress) Official History (CE) * 1970: The Zeyer Family establishes Zeyer Enterprise. * 1972: The Leven Family establishes Leven Enterprise. * 1984: The youngest Zeyer son turns 16 and begins working in the family business, bringing prosperity to Zeyer Enterprise. * 1984: Leven Enterprise barely scraps by after getting past some of their worst years. * 1985: Zeyer Enterprise merges with Leven Enterprise, unofficially creating Z&L Enterprises. * June 17, 1994: The next heir to the unofficial Z&L Enterprises is born in Europe. His Father was a Zeyer and his Mother was a Leven. The heir is named Zeyer Leven. * July 10, 2005: Z&L Enterprises is officially formed and the two families agree that Zeyer Leven will become its CEO once he turns 21. * July 19, 2005: Z&L Enterprises begins sending unmanned rockets and spaceships into space to fulfill various government contracts. * June 24, 2015: Coded messages from space reach Z&L Enterprise, leading to time and resources being spent to decode the messages. * September 25, 2015: After decoding the messages and 3 months of debate from others, Zeyer Leven hires Connor Sevon, a mysterious, yet talented military expert, to help come up with backup plans as they learn the contents of the messages. * September 27, 2015: The decoded messages turned out to be coming from intelligent alien life, offering to establish relationships with whoever can respond back to them. Connor Sevon suggests to Zeyer Leven to build a private army just in case the aliens turn out to be hostile. * January 1, 2016: Time passes by as Z&L Enterprises' R&D Divisions create a machine powerful enough to send a response back to the aliens. A response gets sent out as everyone waits for whatever happens next. * January 20, 2016: The response reached the aliens, who sent another message saying they will arrive in a few days. * January 25, 2016: In the early morning, the aliens arrive and eventually meet with Zeyer Leven. At the end of their meeting, Zeyer Leven and the aliens struck a fair deal that allowed the two groups to help each other out. * March 5, 2018: Following the deal in 2016, Z&L Enterprises and the aliens quickly formed a strong partnership between them. The aliens or Martians (or Mars People) assisted in improving Z&L's technology as the unmanned rockets and spaceships returned with valuable data and information. * March 15, 2018: The data turns out to have the coordinates of several planets that seem to have human life. With the advancement in technology, Z&L Enterprises sends manned missions to these planets. * January 3, 2019: As the manned missions were underway, Connor Sevon located three armies that were willing to work for Z&L Enterprises because of its status in the world. The three armies were negotiated with and all 3 agreed to become apart of Z&L Enterprises. * January 7, 2019: The manned missions return, bringing news that the planets they were sent to would like to become part of Z&L Enterprises as well. Negotiations soon followed to ensure everyone was going to get a fair deal. * March 12, 2020: Following the negotiations of 2019, Z&L Enterprises discovers an intergalactic weapons manufacturer called Torgue. The Torgue company was currently facing one of its worst years after its CEO was replaced. * March 13, 2020: Zeyer Leven invests heavily into Torgue and tracks down its former CEO. * March 27, 2020: The Torgue company recovers due to Zeyer Leven's investment. In that same day, Z&L Enterprises begins making a deal to merge with Torgue. * June 13, 2020: The Torgue company merges with Z&L Enterprises, leading to the formation of Z&L Coalition. Rumors During 1985, rumors quickly rose up about the rational behind the 'Zeyer Merger'. According to a few employees, the two families had agreed to merge to avoid causing problems with a developing relationship between one of the Zeyer and one of the Leven family. During 1994 and the following years, rumors arose that Zeyer Leven was actually born somewhere in North America. One particular rumor went so far to say that he was born in New York City on June 18. During 2005, more rumors formed about Zeyer Leven. Most if not all of them were just nonsense about what Zeyer Leven, who was 11 at the time, would do once he was CEO. During 2015, the subject of rumors shifted from Zeyer Leven to Connor Sevon. According to one rumor, Connor Sevon was actually just a clever con man, while another rumor suggested that he was a spy for some business rivals of Z&L Enterprises. During 2019, rumors flared up again about Connor Sevon. However, the rumors died off quickly when Z&L Enterprises began negotiations with the three armies. During 2020, a single rumor came and went by about Connor Sevon. The rumor was that Connor Sevon was now the one in charge of Z&L Enterprises instead of Zeyer Leven. Gallery (In Progress) Category:Factions